A Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods
by theWindRunner
Summary: Percy chooses dolphin rather than quest and Dionysus grants his wish. Meanwhile on Olympus, Poseidon and Zeus reveal that they have not been as faithful to their oath as it seems on the surface. Hades isn't one to lose out but there is still no clear answer of who will fulfill the prophecy. Starts in the Lightning Thief. Au, no Percy. Rated T for language/violence/romance. SYOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(A/N) This is a new story that I wanted to start. It will most likely have a different feel and focus than my other PJO story, Bad Idea. I will need OCs for this story so if you want to start thinking up some feel free. I will have an official OC form next chapter for you to fill out. Updates will most likely not take place until mid November since that gives me time to gather OCs and work with their creators so I know how to write them.

In this chapter: The oracle accidentally gets too excited, tries to hug Percy and gives him the wrong propecy. Percy panics and turns blue. Meanwhile Olympus freaks out and secrets come out.

* * *

Percy, Chiron, and Grover were sitting on the porch of the Big House. Dionysus had just left for the emergency meeting on Olympus. Percy was looking at Chiron and Grover. Grover was nodding encouragingly and Chiron seemed to want Percy to say yes as well. However, Chiron had just told him that if he knew where the quest would take him, he would decline. Percy hesitated and thought over his options. He had two options and neither one was good. Option one was become an Atlantic Bottlenose and two was go on a quest that would probably get him killed. His mother was dead, the camp director wanted to kill him, Chiron knew something but wasn't telling him, and Grover wanted him to go on the quest. None of those were good signs.

"Okay." Percy said.

"Then you will need to consult the Oracle." Chiron told him, "Up to the attic with you."

Percy took a deep breath in, nodded and headed up to confront the oracle. Once he got up the stairs, he looked around and shivered when he saw the mummy on the stool. It leaned forward and fell off the stool grasping for him. Percy yelped and backed away hastily. He tripped over a dented shield and fell on his behind. The mummy crawled closer almost as if it was attached to the green mist spewing from its mouth. Percy scooted backwards as fast as he could go as the mummy's body was dragged closer and closer. As it moved, it spoke in an eerie rasping voice.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

A hero's soul, cursed blade will reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze."

Percy stopped and a cold feeling of dread fell over him. He was going to die. He was really going to die. He was the only child of the eldest gods, or Big 3 as Chiron had called them; there wasn't any others. What was the point to anything if he was going to just die no matter what he did. Sure, he would live up to sixteen but what was the point of that. Being paranoid for four years didn't seem like fun and it wasn't like his mom would miss him. She was already gone and soon he would be too.

The mummy had stopped moving while Percy had his internal dilemma. Suddenly, the green mist was sucked back into the shell and the whole thing went flying backwards. There was a moment, when it was at the top of its arc, that time seemed to stall and Percy was afraid that it would pounce back down on him. He squeaked and scrambled backwards. The mummy continued back on its course and settled on its stool as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Percy screamed as he fell through the open door and down the stairs. Sitting up, he shook his head while panting hard.

"No way am I going on that quest." he declared, "I'd much rather be a dolphin."

"I think I can arrange that." a voice from behind him said.

Percy turned around to see Dionysus standing behind him.

"Wha…" Percy tried to get a coherent sentence out but only came up with that.

"I come back to get my sandals and I find you instead." Dionysus mused.

Then he waved his hand around in the air and his eyes glowed purple. Percy felt his whole body start to float. He was lifted up and out a window. As he went, he could feel his body changing. First one of his arms bent at the elbow and his hand seemed to stick to his side. Then that became blue and turned into a flipper. The other arm was next and afterwards his legs fused together as his feet were twisted outwards and his lower half turned into a lean tail. The blue from the tail crept upwards to meet the blue that was creeping down from the flippers. His head converted into a blue snout and everything merged together culminating in a large dorsal fin.

Dionysus smiled and strolled down to the front porch. Both Chiron and Grover stared at him shocked at his sudden return.

"Well, that's all taken care of." Dionysus stated.

"What is Mr. D. sir?" Grover asked shaking.

"Where is Percy?" asked Chiron at the same time.

"Peter Johnson was sent back to his father." Dionysus explained calmly, "Now if you'll excuse me, since I have my sandals and I have to get back to Olympus."

The two of them stared up at the sky horrified while Annabeth, who was invisibly watching, looked out at the stormy waters cautiously.

 **Up on Olympus:**

All of the gods stared open mouthed at Dionysus as he reappeared. Cursing other's children was not unheard of but to transform one of the Big Three's children was a serious gamble. Why antagonize someone who was much more powerful than you? Dionysus gave everyone else a bored look but the staring match was interrupted by a scraping sound at the head of the circle.

Poseidon and Zeus were already unhappy with each other and this would only make matters worse. All of the gods turned to look at Poseidon. He had scrapped his trident across the marble creating a long, large gouge in Zeus' perfect floor. All of the gods, even Dionysus, turned to look at the two brothers horrified. Ares alone was looking excited as he anticipated the war that was going to break out.

Suddenly, Zeus started to laugh.

"What is so funny brother?" demanded Poseidon harshly.

"Your son is no more brother." Zeus told him.

Poseidon clenched his fist around his trident and Zeus tightened his fist around a lesser lightning bolt. However, Hera laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to reason with him.

"Surely you know that it is no easy thing to have a child transformed lord." she said.

Hera tried not to sound bitter. She hated Thalia, and the circumstances around Thalia's transformation weren't very similar, but she needed to keep her family together. She had to stop this war from breaking out, and why did her son look so happy?

Zeus shrugged out of her grip and stood but instead of striking his brother, he laughed loudly. All of the others flinched. The Lord of the Skies never laughed. It couldn't be a good sign.

"That isn't a problem for me." Zeus stated smirking directly at Poseidon.

Poseidon stared him down.

"And why not my lord?" questioned Hera cautiously.

"Because I have many other demi-god children." Zeus stated.

Hera let out a small squeak that sounded like, "What?"

"I simply haven't claimed them." Zeus finished.

 **At Camp Half-Blood, in the Hermes Cabin:**

As one, the campers in the cabin stared as the lightning bolt appeared over the head of one of the room's occupants.

The whole cabin got to their knees. They tried to stare as discreetly as possible while acting reverent.

"Hail the child of Zeus, Lord of the Skies." Luke said.

 **Back on Olympus:**

"Was he trying to control the prophecy?" whispered Hestia to Artemis.

"Or maybe he could not contain himself." Demeter whispered back bitterly.

"Men." Artemis muttered.

Poseidon snorted which caused them all to look back up.

"What is so funny brother?" demanded Zeus suspiciously.

"You're not the only one with other demi-god children." Poseidon declared.

All of the other Olympians' jaws dropped as they stared between the two brothers.

"It looks as if they both were." Athena deduced.

"Boys." Artemis stated.

"Did Hades keep his oath?" demanded Hera looking back and forth between the two gods annoyed.

Both just shrugged and went back to ignoring each other. The Percy matter may have been settled but the Master Bolt was still missing.


	2. Maia Present

(A/N) Thank you to everyone who has submitted an OC so far. To everyone who is thinking of submitting one, please do. Here is the introduction for my OC, Maia. Her character creation form is on my profile if you would like to read that before meeting her.

Update on SYOC: All of the OCs that I have received are excellent and I could see any of them becoming a part of my story. I may try and keep everyone but I'm not sure how that will go. Funny thing is that I can see lots of arguments popping up and some of them annoying each other to no end (Maia probably would have a hand in that too). At this point, everyone has siblings (assuming that I keep everyone) and I think the Hades cabin is exclusively girls while the Zeus cabin is exclusively boys, jut in case anyone was curious.

I also updated my OC Character Creation form with a few additional general questions. Please take the time to fill those out and send them to me by PM if you have already sent in an OC.

SYOC is still open. It will close this Friday (October 14th, 2016). Maia's past will be the next chapter.

Thank you to my two reviewers. Yay, reviews! :) I have fixed one of my mistakes (the others will have to wait until after midterms).

* * *

Maia stood in the graveyard watching the stars above. The moon was half there and only a few clouds drifted across the grey, blue-black sky. She was waiting for something didn't know what it was but she knew that something had been here and it had caused havoc of the most unforgivable kind. Whatever was here had disturbed the dead. The ground was dug up and a casket was unearthed. Its lid was shredded open so the contents were exposed to the air. Currently the casket was hidden from view behind a massive concrete angel but it still made her seething mad. The owner of the casket stood mournfully next to it. He balanced on one leg as he held the lower bone and foot of the other. Even though she couldn't summon them, the undead seemed to be drawn to her. Everywhere she went it seemed that they appeared. Then they all seemed to want to talk to her so she had no choice but to stop and talk. If she didn't, Jane would have called her out for her rude behaviour.

"Maia, something's coming." Jane whispered in her ear.

Maia plucked the string on her bow to check its resistance before whispering back, "What is JJ?"

"I don't know but it isn't human." Jane told her.

Maia turned around to raise an eyebrow at her but Jane had already vanished. The skeleton also looked as if he was trying to hide but there wasn't much cover in his desecrated grave.

Maia turned back to face the small forest which was growing out of the back of the graveyard. She could hear a sound over the wind now. It was a snuffling and a low growling. From the rustling of the leaves, it appeared to be moving pretty saw its glowing red eyes before its hulking form even got close to the edge of the trees. She nocked an arrow and loosed it straight at the thing. It didn't even seem to slow down. She shot again and stepped back as it got closer. She shot again and again and again and again. The last time, she nocked two arrows. Still it kept coming.

When it finally burst out of the trees, Maia saw that it was a bulky purple beast with long horns, red spines down its back and a long purple tail ending in a red flame. It stood up on two legs and jammed its clawed hind feet into the ground. Spreading its two arms apart, it flexed its front claws, which were just the same size as the gashes in the casket, and roared. Its flaming red eyes searched around as if it couldn't see Maia and the creature's head, adorned with a black mane and seven arrows, whipped back and forth.

"Lovely." Maia thought, "I've got nothing for close range."

She shot an arrow straight at its left eye and the arrow sunk in a good three inches. Then the creature reached up and pulled it out. The bright red flame, which had dulled slightly, returned to its regular strength once the arrow was extracted.

"And it has no eyes." Maia realized, "What else could be a weak spot."

Maia dodged as it lumbered forward and made a swipe at her.

"Very top heavy." she noted.

It turned again and made another swipe. Maia rolled aside, shot a few arrows and mentally inventoried the monster. Claws, nope, feet, nope, legs, probably not, torso, not promising, tail, no way, spines, nope, arms, nope, paws, nope, neck, not from the front, head, obviously not working, and eyes, definitely not. Sweep its legs out from under it, or knock it off balance, and hope it hit its head was option number one. Shoot at the torso and hope to hit a weak point was option number two. Option number three meant using her powers, getting behind the monster and leaving an arrow in its neck.

"Option number three." Maia decided and rolled to a place where she had room to move.

She slung her bow over her shoulder and traded it for her staff. The staff had been with her through many fights and she hoped that the wood could last through this one too. It looked as if it was starting to crack and she didn't want to have to replace it now.

The monster swiped at her and Maia swung her staff hearing a satisfying whack as it connected. The monster had a moment to look confused before Maia started to drive it back by smacking at its paws every time it lashed out. Maia knew she wasn't doing any real damage. She was only unbalancing it a little. They exchanged thirty four more parries and the thing only moved backwards thirty eight centimetres or so, but it was enough. A spot on the back of its neck was in line with a tree's shadow. As a bonus, the spot even had a small shadow on it.

Maia took a deep breath, steadied herself, looked over the monster's shoulder at where she wanted to be, held her breath, and did a little spin on the spot. Halfway through her twirl, just when she was starting to exchange her staff for her bow, she disappeared. The monster sniffed the air and twitched its ears before whipping its head back and forth. It continued alternating between the movements. Meanwhile, Maia had managed to grab her bow, string an arrow and pull back. When she reappeared behind the monster, she was in midair. Maia had a readied bow pointed directly at the back of the monster's neck. She let the arrow fly and it sank two inches into the creature's flesh. For good measure, while she was falling towards the creature, Maia switched her bow for her staff, and pounded the arrow even deeper into the monster.

She felt exactly when it gave way and then the monster howled and beat at its chest before it faded away. The silhouette of sand swirled around and out of the graveyard as the wind momentarily picked up. A bone was all that was left of the monster. Maia landed in a crouch near her trophy. It wasn't a monster sized bone she noticed.

"Was it only that one?" asked Maia as she picked up the bone and returned it to the skeleton.

He nodded eagerly and reattached his parts. He had been in the ground so long that he had no skin attached to him, or maybe the monster had ripped it all off, and his bones were bleached in tiger stripes from his recent exposure to the sun. The skeleton danced a quick jig, bowed to Maia, headed over to his grave, waved and disappeared back into his casket. Maia followed him over and looked down trying not to wince or drive her nails into her palm. The casket was still ruined and she couldn't do anything about that.

Maia was filling in the missing earth when Jane asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Maia replied patting down the last bit of soil.

"Hold out your hands." Jane ordered as Maia tried to brush the dirt off.

Maia did as she was told and Jane pulled a ghostly pitcher out of her pocket. She proceeded to pour the icy cold water over Maia's hands as Maia furiously hurried to get all the grime off.

"Wash under your nails." Jane scolded and, leaving the pitcher still pouring in midair, pulled out a nail brush and proceeded to scrub Maia's nails until she was satisfied the dirt was gone.

"Are we done business in this graveyard?" asked Jane righting the pitcher, putting it away, and passing Maia a towel.

"Yes." Maia told her, "We should be, for now."

"You've got a spot on your cheek." Jane told her wiping it off with the towel.

"Jane!" Maia protested switching staff for bow.

"You're clean." Jane announced pocketing the towel.

"Thanks JJ." Maia muttered.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Jane.

"No." Maia told her, "I'm going to stay. Everyone should know that trespassing in my graveyards is not permitted and desecration never goes unpunished."

Jane sighed but didn't say anything. She watched as Maia stood there looking up at the stars. Maia's bow, though strung, was down at her side and her gaze wasn't watching this world. It was only a matter of time before the skeletons started dancing and the zombies joined in.


	3. Breanna's Past

(A/N) Hello everyone. I have not been kidnapped by Monocle Motors or sent to the Fields of Asphodel. I am currently in exam season (well technically this whole year is exam season but...more exams than normal) and have not been able to dedicate as much time as I would like towards writing. I am looking forward to Reading Week.

SYOC is officially over and OCs and roles have been chosen. I am also looking for a beta reader.

I have been having some issues with Maia's past so I have done some other character's pasts. If the character's creator notices any glaring errors or things that just don't seem to match up, please let me know. Keep in mind that these are not the personalities that each character will have on the quest as these are them in the past. The first past is for Breanna submitted by FearlessFlame.

* * *

Bre: Past

 **Challenge** – She was born before the great war but she hadn't seen much of it. The only thing that she could remember was that her father left and didn't come back. Her mother moved them to China soon after the war ended. It was just her, her little sister and her mother. They had settled with an old family friend who lived near the mountains. It was far away from the politics and the power games but also far away from most people and from any signs of civilization. It was good for Bre.

Breanna was able to practice her fighting in relative safety here. There was no danger of being killed by monsters. Bre knew she was not a normal girl. The family friend they were staying with was able to recognize it instantly; he should have since he was a son of Athena. Bre had started training with him almost as soon as they had arrived. If she hadn't seen so many unexplainable things in her life, she may not have believed him but there was always something strange happening to her. That was why Bre accepted that she was half human and half Greek God, though no one knew which god, and that her sister was her half-sister and the man who died in the war was her step-father. She was glad that she was able to talk to her mother about it before her mother died the next year. After that, Bre devoted her time to training, chores, and looking after her little sister. Then the daggers came.

"Bre, these are for you." her teacher said as he passed over a cloth wrapped bundle.

Bre tentatively unwrapped it. Tomorrow would be her eighteenth birthday and she wanted to know what this early gift was. Her eyes widened as she stared at the daggers in front of her. They were black and slightly cold to the touch with intricate designs carved into the blade. The guard was golden but it wasn't straight. Instead, it was curved and one side flared up while the other curved back towards her hand. The hilt was smooth and fit perfectly into her hand. It was also bound in gold and the pommel appeared to be solid gold. It looked more expensive than anything she had ever seen. Bre looked up at her teacher for an answer. He could not have afforded these.

"I found them at the foot of the mountain." he remarked and he seemed to be puzzling something over in his head.

"The Huangshan mountain?" Bre asked curious indicating the view from the window.

"Yes." he replied, "I wonder where they came from."

"Maybe there is more treasure up there." Bre speculated excited.

"I would not climb that mountain." her teacher advised.

"We've done it before." Bre countered.

"Not all the way up and not in weather like this." he refuted gesturing at the gloomy day.

"It wasn't much different." Bre argued, "It was slightly warmer but only by a few degrees."

"I will not change my mind." her teacher stated.

"I'll go and climb it on my own." Bre announced getting up.

"Climbing that mountain alone is folly. Many a person gets lost up there." her teacher warned.

"You can always come with me." Bre invited.

He shook his head and said, "I will wait for you since you will go no matter what I say. However, I will not go with you."

"Yes teacher." Bre responded.

"If you do not return in a month, I will send a search party after you." her teacher warned.

"Thank you teacher." Bre said and gathered her gear quickly.

After she said good-bye to her sister, Bre set off up the mountain. It took her a week, maybe more, to reach the top. She seemed to lose track of time and the amount of backtracks, roundabout routes and uses of her power, that the journey required. It was helpful to be able to jump through solid objects when there was a boulder blocking the only way up; still it took a long time. When she finally reached the top, there was nothing there except a tree standing straight and tall. That was weird as the winds at the top of the mountain were fierce.

Bre was hungry and the one peach on the tree looked ripe so she pulled it down and took a bite. She took another and another since it was so sweet and juicy. Before she knew it, she had finished the peach. Bre's intention was to head back down the mountain but that was before she collapsed.

When Bre woke up, she felt refreshed rather than confused or dizzy. Standing up, she began her long descent down the mountain. At the bottom, she kept going straight past her teacher's house and down to the village where she stopped at the local shaman's house. The woman beckoned her inside.

"Something has happened to you child." the woman stated.

Bre recounted her adventure on the mountain then asked, "What were those peaches?"

"One always lives with myths blending into reality." the woman told her, "It appears you set foot into a myth on that mountain."

"What myth?" questioned Bre, "What kind of peaches grow on that tree?"

"The Peaches of Immortality." the woman replied, "I am sorry child, but you are now cursed to 1000 years of life."

"1000 years of life?" Bre asked confused, "What does that mean?"

"1000 years cannot be explained in the span of minutes or even years." the woman replied, "Some find it a blessing; most lament their tragedy. 1000 years means something different to everyone. You have to take your years and make them meaningful. It is your duty to walk a path of purpose. You were meant for a purpose. I can see that much."

"Is there nothing else you can tell me?" asked Bre standing up to leave.

"Each of us spends our years differently." the woman replied, "1000 or not, live fully. I have."

Then the shaman stood, bowed and left through a back door. Bre mulled than over as she headed home. What did 1000 years of life entail? What would she do with them? What would she have to lose?


	4. Amity's Past

(A/N) These pasts are not in chronological order but the order than people agreed to let me use their OCs. The next one is for Amity submitted by HeartMadeOfIce.

* * *

Amity: Past

Discovery – Using a bow was nothing new for Amity Shepherd. Her mother, when her mom was at home, had taught her to shoot. Skipping school, playing around, and drunkards were nothing new to Amity. Sneaking out of her house at midnight and walking through back alleys were new. Amity wasn't sure where she was going, only that she needed to get out of the house. She also wanted to train with her bow.

As she crept past rows and rows of houses, she thought she heard a dog growling but when she turned to look, there was nothing there. It was going to be a nice night with no one around. She turned into the first alley she saw, it was the quickest way to the local park. She only made it ten paces before she heard another growl. It was definitely a dog. Amity turned around and it appeared as if the shadows were being twisted and stretched by something trying to escape from them. Amity took a few more steps backwards into the alley and readied her bow.

One of the bulging shadows seemed to tear in the middle and a large beast burst out of it. It looked like a dog but it was around the size of a bear and it had glowing red eyes. The thing barked once and all of a sudden, there were three more of the things facing down Amity.

She tried to line up her shot but her hands were shaking so hard she couldn't. She backed up and bumped into something that felt wet and furry. She didn't even get a chance to turn. The thing barked and she felt her back explode into pain. Amity fell flat on her face and struggled to push herself up as the things closed in.

"Get away from her mutts!" a voice shouted.

Three of the dogs went down. Each had an arrow lodged in their necks. The remaining two turned on the newcomer and moved towards her. Amity raised her head and blinked before she made out the shape of her rescuer.

"Mom?" Amity whispered.

"Amity stay there!" her mother instructed her.

Amity always knew her mother protected people but she just never knew the specifics. She hadn't known that her mother could take down these demons or dogs or whatever they were supposed to be.

One of the things roared and it ended up turning into a puddle of shadows as Amity's mother shot an arrow straight into its mouth. The last one didn't appear to feel so brave without its friends and it tried to slink away but Amity's mom was quicker than that. A well placed arrow killed it. Suddenly her mother was right next to her.

"Amy, look at me." her mom demanded and Amity raised her head slowly.

"Come on." her mother said and lifted Amity onto her feet, "We need to go."

"Where?" asked Amity sluggishly.

"To camp." her mother replied, "You need to have those wounds looked at."

Amity felt herself being strapped into a car and she thought her back must have been torn apart. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt.

"Shouldn't I…hospital to…treated?" Amity slurred out when she was able to comprehend what was going on.

"For mortals maybe but not for you." her mother told her and stepped on the gas.

Amity wanted to ask what she meant but the pain was too intense. The last thing that she remembered was the blackness of the highway all around her.

When Amity woke up, she was lying in a bed in a light airy wood cabin with her mother sitting next to her.

"Amity!" her mother exclaimed in relief.

"Where am I?" asked Amity looking around.

"This is Camp Half-Blood." her mother told her, "It's a safe place for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Amity confused.

"Amy, I know that you think the man at home is your father, but I married him when you were two." her mother explained.

"I know that Mom." Amity said.

"Your real father, your biological father, was a Greek God." her mother continued deadly serious.

Amity looked at her but her mother didn't say a word to indicate that this was an elaborate prank or some sort of twisted joke. Her mother also wasn't known for joking around.

"So my father was?" Amity prompted.

"I don't know. He never said which god he was. However, that means you are a demigod, half-god and half-human." her mother told her, "It means that monsters, such as the Hellhounds which attacked you…"

Amity's mother had to pause as Amity twisted this way and that trying to see her back. She could feel the bandages but she didn't feel the pain.

"Peace child." a man's voice said and the door creaked open to reveal a creature who was a horse from the waist down.

It was a good thing that Amity was accepting this fast. If she wasn't, she would have fainted or screamed.

"We have healed what could be healed." he told her, "There is no way of knowing how your back will heal. However, all that moving will only agitate the wounds."

"Mom, who is he?" Amity asked settling down.

"That's Chiron, the camp's activities director." her mother said with a sigh, "I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started the night you were born. Your father vanished but I had worked with enough demigods to know what you were."

Amity settled in to listen to the story.


	5. Finnick's Past

(A/N) This past is for Finnick created by W. R. Winters.

* * *

Finn: Past

Fear – It was supposed to be a routine trip, a fun outing, a reward for getting through another school year, a chance to spend time with his mother, a chance to be out on the water and basically everything else that Finn enjoyed. What it wasn't supposed to be was winds that felt like they were trying to rip the boat apart, waves that slammed against the boat trying to knock it over, spray so high that Finn got completely drenched, and it wasn't supposed to raining drops so big that Finn felt a sting every time they hit his bare hands. In short, there wasn't supposed to be a tropical cyclone on his boating trip.

He clutched the boat's rails with both hands as he heard his mother yelling for him.

"Finn! Finn! Where are you?" she screamed.

"I'm over here Mom!" Finn screamed but he felt the wind steal his words away.

His own voice blew past his ears and he knew his mother wouldn't have heard. Even if the wind hadn't been so strong, he doubted she would have heard anyway but he knew that she would be looking for him.

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead. The noise was so loud that Finn let go of the deck railing to clap his hands over his ears which throbbed in pain. At that exact moment, a wave slammed into the other side of the boat and tipped it so far over than Finn felt himself falling. He knew that his mother had seen him too.

"Finnick!" she screamed terrified.

She only used his full name when he was in trouble or he had scared her so bad she was going to cry.

"Mommy!" Finn screamed reaching towards the way he thought was up.

He couldn't tell what was happening on the boat once he hit the water. Finn was a swimmer. He had been swimming before he could run but this was different. He was cold and scared and his ears pounded and he didn't know where he was or where his mum was and he felt numb and he couldn't move and everything seemed to hurt. Then the waves were playing catch with him and Finn couldn't get his bearings. He wished it would stop so he could swim away. Eventually it did stop but Finn wasn't able to move.

Finn knew the moment when the water closed around his head. He could feel his hair streaming up around him. He was sinking. Finn waved his arms around in a desperate attempt to move up. He knew which way was up but he couldn't get any closer to the surface. He couldn't drown. He couldn't die. He wanted to do so many more things. However, despite his struggling, Finn grew colder and more afraid. His movements slowed down and became sluggish. Against his will, he felt his brain shutting off as his lungs screamed for air. In a few seconds, Finn was unconscious.

While he was unconscious, Finn thought that he heard a voice talking to him and it was calling his name.

"Hello." Finn thought.

"Hello Finnick." a voice said.

"I don't like that." Finn stated immediately.

"Don't like what?" asked the voice amused and confused.

"Finnick." Finn replied, "Call me Finn."

"Alright Finn." the voice said with a chuckle.

"Where am I? Am I dead? Are you God?" Finn thought in quick succession.

"You are not dead Finn." the voice said amused, "And I am your father."

"My father?"Finn wanted to say, "I don't have a father. I only have a mother."

However, Finn could feel himself getting pulled deeper and deeper. In a way, Finn was relieved. Feeling meant that he was awake again and being awake meant he could move. Finn tried to move his arms and legs the way his mother had taught him but he felt as if he was treading water rather than slicing through it.

"Not good." Finn's groggy brain thought, "I need air."

His lungs were starting to burn again when he felt a pair of hands, maybe more than one pair, grab at his clothing and pull him to the surface. All at once, Finn broke the water and came fully awake. He could feel the breeze blowing past his ears and his wet hair flopped down into his face. He was soaked through but he was alive. Finn heard waves breaking on a shore and that was the way he swam. When his feet touched the bottom, he swam a few more feet then crawled the rest of the way out of the water. He was annoyed to find that he had come out on sand but stronger than his annoyance was his fatigue. Finn hadn't been tired when he was in the water but now he could barely move. He crawled a few more steps before he couldn't hold himself up anymore and flopped into the sand.

When Finn awoke, he was lying in a soft bed with a light quilt covering him. He wasn't cold or tired anymore but he didn't know where he was.

"Hello!" Finn called out.

"Hello." a voice answered him.

Finn could hear hooves making their way to his bed.

"Who are you?" asked Finn.

"I am Chiron, the activities director here." the voice told him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn." Finn replied, "Where am I? Where is here?"

"You are in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood which is on Long Island Sound in New York." Chiron explained, "We found you unconscious on the beach and the dryads who had found you just saw you lying there all alone. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know." Finn replied, "All I know is that I was on a boat trip with my mom and we got hit by a typhoon and then I fell overboard and a voice told me that he was my father and now I'm here. Have you seen my mom?"

"Unfortunately no." Chiron told him gently.

Finn's face fell as he thought about where she could be. Was his mom safe or did she fall overboard like he had?

"Did the voice mention who he was?" asked Chiron.

"No." Finn replied.

"I see." Chiron replied thoughtful as he began to pace.

"Are you riding a horse?" asked Finn curious.

Chiron stopped pacing and turned to the boy.

"I am a centaur young man." Chiron explained slightly annoyed but more confused, "I have the body of a man from the waist up and the body of a horse from the waist down. I am not riding a horse as you can see."

"Well yes…" Finn replied, "…and no."

"Could you please explain?" prompted Chiron.

"I can see your point since you explained it to me." Finn told him, "But I can't see in general because I'm blind. Can you _see_ how that might be a problem?"

"I can imagine." Chiron mused, "It appears the orientation film may not be sufficient in your case. I suppose I will have to explain your lineage to you."

"What about me are you going to explain to me?" asked Finn.

"Your lineage, or who your parents were." Chiron told him, "One of your parents was a mortal, that would be your mother, and your other parent was a god. You father was one of the Olympian gods, a Greek god."

"Like in the Disney movie Hercules?" asked Finn.

"Those gods but more real, more mature, more serious." Chiron tried to explain so the kid didn't get fried.

"So now what?" asked Finn.

"Well, if you go out into the human world, you will be attacked by monsters." Chiron told him, "You will stay here and train. As we don't know who your father is, we will put you in the Hermes Cabin once you have recovered."

"Okay." Finn replied trying to sound less confused than he was.

"It will take time to adjust." Chiron said sympathetically, "I will leave you to get your rest Finn. Good bye."

"Good bye." Finn called as the clopping receded and a door was pulled shut gently.

Finn laid back and tried to stay awake to think about what he was told but his eyes refused to stay open. He quickly dropped off to sleep as if a spell had been cast over him.


	6. Damon's Past

(A/N) Here is the second round of pasts. This one is for Damon Solus submitted by Icarus 'Stryke' Aethon.

Once again, please let me know if there is anything that I got wrong in regards to the character's past. I am also still looking for a beta if anyone wants to.

* * *

Question – He always knew that something was different about him. He had known since his mother had said there were no old ladies knitting yarn by the playground. He had known because she would always praise his imagination when he asked about the little boy with the missing arm in his school yard. He knew because every time he asked about his father, his mom would smile fondly then reply, "Oh, he's in Hell right now darling. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he loves you very much." Damon wasn't Einstein but he was pretty sure that his mom loved his dad and he was also pretty sure that Hell was not a nice place. Why would his mom be happy his dad was in Hell? Damon got something of an answer when he was nine.

Damon was walking down the street with his mother. They were going home from school and it was a Friday. Damon was eager to get home because this weekend was a long weekend. School was also starting to get scary and not just because he had wrote an exam on Thursday. It seemed as if the teachers were all looking at him and one teacher in particular, a new teacher, seemed to be watching his every move.

Damon was just watching the people all around him when he saw a hooded man coming down the street towards his mother and him. Damon was sure that someone would comment since the man was dressed strange even if he was from a movie set. He had no bodyguards, his robes didn't move in the wind, his feet didn't make a sound on the pavement, and he never, not once, looked up. Damon looked over at his mother, the man was on a collision course with her, and waited for her to say something. His mother said nothing. Damon watched as they got closer and closer. He wondered if he should do something. Should he pull his mom aside or tell her about the man? What would happen if they did walk into him? Would he be some crazed killer or a movie star ditching work?

Suddenly, Damon let out a little gasp and stopped abruptly. His mom stopped too and looked down at him concerned but Damon didn't see her or any of the other annoyed people walking around him. All he could see was the hooded man who had walked right through his mother…or maybe she had walked right through him.

"Damon?" his mother asked, "What's the matter?"

"Mom, who was that?" asked Damon.

"Who was who dear?" she asked looking confused.

"The man in the robe with the hood pulled up over his face." Damon told her and pointed.

His mother turned to look the way he was pointing and when she saw nothing, she turned pale.

"Why did you walk through him?" Damon asked oblivious to her terror.

"Damon, hurry, we need to get home." his mother said taking his hand.

"Why?" Damon asked as his mother pulled him along.

"There is somewhere we need to go?" his mom told him.

"Where?" asked Damon.

His mother pulled out her keys with trembling hands and unlocked the door before shoving him into the back seat and getting into the driver's side.

"Damon, your father was a god. He was a Greek god. You are half mortal and half immortal, a demigod. Monsters hunt you and they will come after you now that you know of your heritage. The only safe place for you is a camp." his mom explained as she drove, "We are going to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island in New York."

"Why did you tell me if I'm just going to be a monster beacon? How come I haven't seen any monsters? Why are we in LA if safety is on the other side of the country?" Damon asked quickly.

"You can see ghosts." his mother replied, "You already have begun developing your powers. The monsters would know either way but the humans would not see anything. Monsters are shielded by the mist which is why you haven't seen any monsters."

"But I'm half god." Damon pointed out.

"The mist is very powerful." his mother told him, "It shows humans only what they want to see. It hides all the monsters, gods and other mythological incidences from mortal eyes. It can hide those things from a demigod too."

Damon was rushed into the house by his mother and she began packing clothes for him.

"I hoped that your father would be able to protect you if we were in LA." his mother replied, "But it looks like that isn't enough anymore. I knew the moment that I picked you up from school."

"Knew what?" asked Damon as his mom gave him the backpack.

"Get ready to go Damon." she ordered before replying, "Your teacher is a monster. I could tell from the way that she was looking at you. I didn't want to send you to camp but I have no choice."

"What's wrong with camp?" asked Damon zipping up his jacket.

"It's so far away and I was hoping your father would keep you safe if we were close." his mother told him bundling Damon out the front door.

"So it's not a bad place?" asked Damon relieved.

"I hope it isn't." his mother told him, "The brochure said it was supposed to be fun."

Then his mother sighed as she seemed to realize the time. She took his backpack and his jacket off and led him back inside.

"It would be safer for us to go early tomorrow." she told him, "At least I can see where the turn offs are. Let's eat supper Damon."

"Okay." Damon agreed while silently formulating a plan.

He wished his mother goodnight at bed time and waited for her to turn out her lights. Then he took money from the emergency stash in the fridge, changed out of his pjs, packed them, and set his alarm for really, really early.

The next morning, Damon left his house and got on a bus headed to the train station. Damon looked out the window at his city. It was likely the last time he was going to be back here. He wanted to take in all that he could before he had to leave for good. Damon noticed, with a jolt of surprise, that his teacher, the monster, was waiting for him at the bus terminal.

The teacher monster hadn't seen him so Damon slipped past and bought a ticket. Then he boarded the train and it set off northwards and eastwards. Damon breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten away at last and his mom was safe. He had seen the results of animal attacks with some of the ghosts in LA. He didn't know what a monster attack looked like but he was sure it would be much worse. He didn't want that to happen to his mom. He had to draw the monsters away from her. Who knew, this camp could be great.


	7. Alexandros' Past

(A/N) This past belongs to Alexandros Blackburn Ashtide. He was submitted by RangerMK01.

* * *

Discovery – Alex just wanted to be a normal boy from a small town in Oregon but he didn't think he would get his wish. Alex was not a stranger to bad days. He had bad days when he was small and they hadn't stopped as he got older. Now his bad days seemed to be more frequent than the rain.

On Monday, he had gotten pushed to the ground by bullies, and get this, the bullies didn't even go to the same school as him. It was just a group of random kids who walked onto the play ground and decided to show him they meant business. Alex hadn't been standing anywhere near them; he hadn't even seen them in his life. People just seemed to target him. On Tuesday, he had a spelling test and a math test and the math test had word problems. What kind of test about numbers had more words than numbers? Wednesday resulted in Alex getting a detention because the normal bullies pushed him around. Thursday was an assembly that was supposed to last for a whole two hours and Alex couldn't sit through it. Yes, pulling the fire alarm was a bad idea but he had thought he saw someone who was on fire. The teachers didn't believe him so he got another detention. On Friday, his report card had come and his teacher recommended sending him for remedial help. Normally, when Alex was having a hard time at school, he could count on his mom to make things better. She always knew just what to do or say but not this week. On Saturday, he had to stay at home all day even though his mother had promised they could go out and see a movie. Apparently she had seen a strange man, or maybe a few strange men, roaming around the neighbourhood. Alex had seen one of them and he didn't think they were men. No man only had one eye in the center of his forehead. They had left and Alex thought they could go to the movies now, but his mom claimed she was tired so Alex had to stay in. This was turning out to be the worse week ever and for Alex, it didn't look like it was going to get any better.

"Alex." his mother whispered shaking him awake.

"What time is it Mom?" Alex asked sleepily getting up and wondering if they were going to the movies after all.

"Five o'clock." she whispered, "Get dressed."

'Scratch the movie idea.' through Alex.

"In the morning?" asked Alex groggily.

"Yes." she said, "We have somewhere to go."

"Where?" asked Alex since he didn't think any place he wanted to go was open at five.

"New York." his mother whispered, "To a summer camp there."

"New York!" Alex exclaimed as he came fully awake, "But that's almost two days away by car."

"I know." his mother said, "That is why we are leaving early."

"Wait," Alex muttered than shouted, "But it's the middle of the school year Mom!"

"I'll tell them we moved." she replied reappearing in his doorway, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Alex told her then asked, "Are we driving the whole way?"

"Yes." his mother replied, "I've already packed the car."

She grabbed his lunchbox off of the counter, put on her coat and then they headed out to the car. Even though it was still dark, Alex's mom hurried her son into the car as if she was scared of something seeing them outside. Then she backed out of the driveway and headed out of town. On the highway, she sped almost the whole way. Alex was afraid that they would crash but the moment the sun came up, his mother turned on the radio and everything was normal again.

Alex was getting tired of the car by the time they got to New York but at least his mother was driving the speed limit. Then she began to speak and he remembered why they were on this trip.

"Alex, you are special." she said, "You are a demigod, meaning you are half mortal and half Greek god."

"Which one?" asked Alex since he had loved hearing stories about them when he was little.

"I don't know." his mother replied, "Your father never told me. The camp that you are going to is one your father wanted you to go to."

"Why?" asked Alex, "I thought he never met me."

"He didn't but it is a special place for demigods." his mother told him, "My father went there."

"He was a demigod too?" asked Alex.

"Yes, he was a son of Apollo." his mother told him, "I have his weapons in the trunk. I am going to give then to you. The world is a dangerous place for demigods. Monsters will hunt you if you don't stay inside the camp."

"Monsters?" asked Alex worried.

"Just listen to the camp director and you'll be fine." his mother reassured him.

She was speeding again and all of suddenly she turned down a well hidden road and stopped near a hill. His mother popped the trunk.

"Alex, get your bag and the bow and the short sword in the trunk." she told him.

Alex did as he was told and closed the trunk door. He marvelled at the intricate etchings on the bow and the sharp edge of the sword. Slowly he walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"Over that hill is a big farmhouse." she told him, "Go that way and talk to someone named Chiron. He'll help you settle in."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Alex worried.

"I'm sorry Alex. I have to go." she said.

"Mom?" Alex asked as he reached for the car door.

"I love you." she told him, "Never forget that."

"I love you too." he whispered hand held out but frozen in place.

A sharp click let him know that the door was locked. Then his mother was hastily rolling up the window.

"Mom!" Alex yelled.

She put the car in reverse and was gone almost as fast as they had arrived. Alex started to cry. He cried for a long time. This was the worst week in his short seven year existence. His mother dumped him here and he felt alone for the first time in his life.

Alex gave himself a minute to get his emotions under control. He let a few tears trickle down his cheek before he readjusted his weapons and his backpack and trudged up the hill and back down to see a man in a wheelchair waiting for him on the porch.


	8. Albert's Past

(A/N) This past is Albert Schneider's. He was submitted by Crunch-Crunch-Crunch.

* * *

Flight – "Demon Child! Demon Child!" the school yard taunts rang out in Albert Schneider's ears. He had always won his fights but still the taunting never stopped. It didn't matter which school he went to or which teachers he had. It didn't matter if it was boys or girls, kid or adults, or during school or after. The taunts always followed Albert. Yes, he had a temper and he knew he did, but it wouldn't be called into question if the other kids didn't tease him. His mother was the only one who believed he could be more. He had told her he wanted to be a doctor and she smiled and told him that it was a good idea. He could still remember her words.

"What a wonderful idea Albert." she had exclaimed, "I know that you will become a wonderful doctor one day and help all those that can't help themselves."

Right now though, Albert wasn't being helpful. He had challenged another, much bigger boy, to a fight. This was a fight that the other boy had coming. He had been picking on Albert and calling him names since the start of the school year. The names that the boy called Albert were much worse than what the other kids called him. The tipping point for Albert was when the other boy insulted his mother. Albert had challenged him to a fight after school and the other boy had snorted an agreed. Now Albert was waiting at the park. He heard a shuffling sound and saw the other boy making his way over. It was around supper time and the park was clear. It was only the two of them.

"Thought you got scared and ran!" Albert called over the space between them.

"Me, run?" the other boy snorted, "Don't fool yourself."

His voice got deeper and gruffer as he spoke. He also appeared to be getting taller and taller. Albert thought it was because he was getting closer but that didn't appear to be the case. At some point, the other boy's head seemed to burst and a furry mass with horns, like a bull, came out of it. The thing just kept growing and growing until it stopped. It stood twice as tall as Albert, was half bull and half man, and was wearing a kilt around its lower half.

"Why would I be scared of you demigod?" it chuckled, "I am the Minotaur!"

"What?" demanded Albert trying to act brave.

"You are a demigod. By your smell, likely a bastard of the King of Gods himself. Half of a god and half of a mortal. You die easier than both and are worth less than either." the minotaur told him, "I shall demonstrate."

It lowered its head to charge but an arrow hit is straight in the face and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"Albert this way." a voice whispered.

Albert looked around and found himself face to face with his best and only school friend, Dieter.

"Why do you have a bow and arrows?" whispered Albert.

"No time to explain." Dieter said grabbing his hand, "Come on."

Albert lagged behind as Dieter dragged him all the way across the park and towards Albert's house.

"That won't slow him down for long." Dieter explained, "There are some cases where you get lucky and they wanted to revive it quickly so it doesn't have much brains but you're unlucky. They wanted it to revive slower so it's completely cognisant now."

"What do you mean?" asked Albert, "Do you mean the mino…"

"Don't say its name." Dieter yelped, "Names have power and they're like a homing beacon of sorts for monsters."

"Okay, but what…" Albert began then trailed off.

They could hear the monster running behind them and shouting as it went.

"Come back here…rotten, no good, Zeus spawn…interfering, Apollo…going to crush…both going…Hades. Out of my way mortals!"

"Zeus?" asked Albert, "Like the Greek god of lightning?"

"Just keep running." Dieter instructed, "I'll head him off."

"You can't." Albert replied.

"Go." Dieter told him in a tone that meant no arguing.

Albert wanted to stay but he had no choice. They both split up.

Albert ran into his kitchen panting.

"Albert, what's wrong?" asked his mother, "Was it another bully?"

Albert shook his head panting, "Minota…monster, Dieter, distraction, Zeus…"

"Sit down." his mother told him.

"But Dieter lead that thing off. It could hurt him." Albert told his mother, "It also said I was a demigod, the son of Zeus, the King of the Gods, which meant I was half human and half god."

"It's true." his mother confirmed, "Because of this, you will never be safe. Monsters will hunt you where ever you go. The only safe place for you is Camp Half-Blood, in America."

"America?" asked Albert.

"Yes." his mother told him, "You should go now. It will be the safest thing for you."

"But I don't want to go." Albert protested, "What about you?"

"I will be fine." his mother replied, "Monsters ignore mortals."

"But America is a completely different country." Albert protested as his mother packed a suitcase for him, "It's across the ocean on a completely different continent."

"I know. We can write each other letters." his mother said, "But you will be safe."

"Can't I just be safe over here?" Albert tried to reason, "I'll learn to defend myself and always keep an eye out for monsters and I'll have Dieter and you can fix me if I get hurt."

"Albert, love, please go to America and to camp." his mother said, "There is nothing in Germany that can prepare you for life like Camp Half-Blood will. I don't want you to leave…"

"Then don't let me." Albert protested.

"…but you must." his mother finished and pulled out her favourite necklace.

She held it out between them and Albert stared at it fascinated. It was a plain gold chain with a cylindrical red crystal hanging from it.

"This is a necklace that your father gave me." she said, "I want you to take it so that you have some piece of you parents with you always."

"Okay Mom." Albert replied fist closing over the crystal, "I'll go."

"That's my boy." his mother said and not a moment too soon.

"I've got tickets for New York!" Dieter yelled climbing through the living room window, "But we need to leave now."

"Go on." Albert's mother urged.

"Coming!" Albert shouted and as soon as he appeared, Dieter dragged him out the front door and into a cab.

"Airport and step on it." Dieter told the driver.

The driver seemed confused why there were now two kids in his cab but he sped off when Dieter handed him some money.

They got to the airport in record time and took off just as the Minotaur burst out of security. Some guards were trying to haul him back into the terminal but he stood there and shook his fist at the plane while bellowing angrily.

As soon as they touched down, Dieter was dragging Albert after him again and they got in a white van with a driver that had eyes on every part of his body. This ride was much calmer and Dieter tried to explain everything to Albert while keeping an eye on the road. Suddenly, the van spun to a stop and Dieter and Albert were thrown out as Argus jumped out the other side. The van exploded as the Minotaur rammed it once again.

"How did he get over here?" asked Albert.

"Don't question monsters." Dieter told him, "Just run. Once you get past that hill, there is a boundary line that'll prevent the monster from getting to you. All you have to do is get past the tree."

Albert didn't have time to look back because him and Dieter were already running. They made it to the top of the hill when a girl and a woman came rushing past them. Both already had arrows nocked and aimed at the monster.

"Don't stop!" a Chinese girl shouted at him.

"All the way to the bottom of the hill bro!" a boy added, "Up one side and down the other."

"My name's Nate. I'll take you the rest of the way." another boy said and gestured for Albert to follow him, "Dieter, you'd better head over to the Apollo cabin. No telling what help they'll be needing if this turns into a fight."

"Later Albert." Dieter said and took off.

Meanwhile, Albert followed Nate to the Hermes cabin. They were almost able to ignore the scream and the bellow of rage from behind them. Albert tried to stop but Nate made sure he kept going.


	9. Kathryn's Past

(A/N) This is the past of Kathryn Huang who was submitted by angelfirecho.

* * *

Fear –Kathryn Huang, or Kath as she liked to be called, was very proud of her most recent performance. She much preferred kata to sparring but she didn't think that her latest bout was unsatisfactory. It was her last event of the day and she was in the locker room changing back into her street clothes. Since she was the only girl in her age group, the locker room was almost empty. The only other person in there was a larger, older girl who looked like she would be much better as a body builder than a martial artist. She had her street clothes on and Kath wondered if she was late or if she was just looking for someone. Kath decided not to ask. She was supposed to meet up with her coach in two minutes and she didn't want to spend the rest of the day walking around in her gi.

"Excuse me." the girl said as she noticed that Kath was there, "Are you Kathryn Huang?"

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" Kath asked as she shoved her gi in her bag.

"I think you can." the girl sneered and then her form started to twist, "All you need to do is die!"

The girl was now taller than anyone that Kath had ever seen but the girl wasn't beanpole skinny. She was as buff as before if not more muscular. Her teeth were now jagged points that shone through her nasty grin. However, the most shocking difference was that the girl now had one large eye in the middle of her face.

Kath let out a small squeak of terror and bolted further into the locker room. There was only one way out and that door was being blocked by the monster which had appeared in front of her.

"There's nowhere to go demigod. I can smell you." the monster bellowed.

Kath looked around for a place to hide but she didn't see anything except for lockers. She wasn't sure if the monster was kidding about being able to smell her or not. She hoped that it was. Kath stuffed herself in one of the lockers and pulled it shut.

She could hear the thing getting closer and closer. It stopped right in front of the locker she was hiding in. It seemed as if it was deliberating. Then the locker door swung open and Kath was face to face with the thing. She let out a short scream which was cut off as the monster tried to fit its fist into the locker. No matter which way it tried to twist its hand, the thing just couldn't get past the frame of the locker.

"Don't think this means you are safe gods' spawn." it threatened and shut the door.

Then Kath heard the click of a lock. It had trapped her in the locker.

"Just need something to break it down." the monster muttered as its voice faded away, "Maybe a chainsaw."

Kath tried the door but it wouldn't budge. She barely had enough room to turn. As the seconds became minutes, she got more and more desperate. She kicked at the door and beat at the walls. Something had to give. She had to get out of here. Kath couldn't just sit here waiting for the monster to come back.

"Help!" she screamed.

She didn't hear anyone coming towards her but that didn't mean she could stop trying.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled, "Hello! Anyone?!"

Still no one came. Kath started to hyperventilate as she heard the heavy footfalls of the monster. It stopped near her locker and Kath shoved her eye to a slit in the door to watch what was happening. There was the monster and it had just dumped a chainsaw on the floor. Standing across from the monster was Kath's martial arts coach. He must have noticed that she was late and went to see what had happened to her. Kath wasn't sure whether she was relieved that he had broken into the girl's locker room or horrified by the fact that he wasn't wearing any pants. From the waist down he was a goat. He had shaggy hindquarters and he didn't have feet; instead he had hooves.

"Alright cyclops." he bellowed, "Where's my student?"

"In the locker." the cyclops told him, "And as soon as I'm done with you, she'll be my next snack."

"Hah." Kath's coach snorted and raised a wooden club, "Not likely."

The cyclops barred its teeth and reached for the chainsaw but Kath's coach was faster. He charged, brought his club down on the cyclops' arm, and vaulted off of that to smack it in the back of the head. The cyclops roared and threw him off. Kath's coach landed on his feet and kicked a bench at the cyclops. It batted the bench aside but the distraction was enough for Kath's coach to get behind the cyclops and give it an even harder whack to the head. It roared and dissolved into a pile of sand.

Kath's coach dusted his hands off, revved up the chainsaw and cut the lock off of Kath's hiding place. As soon as she came tumbling out, she scooted away from him.

"Come on Kathryn." he told her, "We don't have time to lose. You need to go to camp."

"What are you." she asked in a whisper.

"I'm a satyr." her coach told her, "I get sent out to schools to look for demigod and bring them safely to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" asked Kath.

"To protect them from monsters such as the one which just tried to eat you." her coach told her bluntly, "Demigods attract monsters which try to kill them. Camp keeps them safe from that. Let's go."

Kath caught her bag as her coach tossed it to her. Then she followed him out of the locker room. They briefly stopped to tell her family where she would be going and then they were on the move. A white van came to take her and her coach to the camp. The driver had eyes all over his body but he seemed friendly enough. On the way, Kath's coach explained all about demigods, the Greek gods and everything else that would be in the orientation video.

"Now remember, you may not get claimed right away, or ever." her coach told her, "Don't get too discouraged. It doesn't happen for everyone."

Kath nodded and followed him onto the porch of a large farmhouse. A man in a tiger print shirt, another satyr, a man in a wheelchair and something invisible were playing a card game.

"Ah, another demigod." the man in the wheelchair said, "My name is Chiron. I am the camp director. What is your name?"

"Kathryn Huang." Kath replied.

"That means you're one of mine." the man in the tiger shirt stated and peered at her closely.

He had a purple fire in his eyes and he looked off. His eyes were blood shot and he seemed like he was annoyed. Suddenly, he sat back and snapped his fingers. A glowing purple hologram appeared over Kath's head.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Kathryn, daughter of Dionysus the God of Wine." Chiron stated and everyone in the porch gave her a quick bow.

"Cabin 12. I'll take you." the younger satyr offered and stood up, "My hand is terrible anyway."

Still the satyr looked at Kath's father before leaving. Once he got a nod, he put down the cards and moved to stand by the porch steps.

"You have two brothers." Dionysus told her, "I hope you will all get along."

Then Kath followed the satyr down to the ring of cabins while her coach took a seat at the table.


	10. Damien's Past

(A/N) The final past in round 2 is for Damien Leon who was submitted by Neversaydie72.

Still coming up in round three are the pasts of Paul, Rose, Nate, and Maia. Then the actual story will start. I'm not sure when anything will come out since this term is becoming much busier than I thought it would be. For now, I have winter break set as my next major writing deadline. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story.

* * *

Pain – Damien normally got along with his father; they loved each other usually. Normally they did everything together and they were very close. Normally their arguments didn't escalate to screaming matches but today, neither one was ready to back down. Damien wanted to go camping with a friend this weekend. He really, really wanted to go and he didn't think he needed to be babied anymore. His father didn't want him to go out with a family that he didn't know.

"It's not that I don't trust them but that I don't know them!" his father shouted.

"You don't know teachers yet you trust them with kids daily!" Damien screamed back.

"That's different!" his father exclaimed.

"How?" demanded Damien loudly.

"It's their job! They have to get a police check!" his father answered.

"Well Keith's fine! His parents haven't done anything to him!" Damien countered.

"That's not the point!" his father yelled, "Even if it was a teacher I wouldn't let you go!"

"Why not?" Damien shouted.

"Because I don't want you away from me!" his father shouted back.

"That's selfish!" Damien screamed, "I'm not a baby! I'm eleven!"

"You are still young!" his father countered.

"Would Mom have let me go?" demanded Damien.

"Your mother has nothing to do with this!" his father told him.

"Would she have let me go?" repeated Damien yelling louder with each word.

He hated to spring the mom card but his dad was driving him crazy and he really wanted to go camping.

"I don't know." his father huffed at last, "But it doesn't matter because I am not letting you go."

"I'll just climb out of my window." Damien told him.

"I'll call the police if you leave and I'm going to cal Keith's parents right now to tell them you aren't going on the trip." his father said and reached for the phone.

"I want to go and I'm going." Damien told him reaching down to pull on his backpack.

"You aren't going Damien Leon!" his father roared startling Damien and causing him to drop his pack.

"Then I hate you!" Damien shrieked.

"I am still calling them!" his father yelled.

Then his father turned back to the phone and started to dial the number Damien had given him.

"Don't!" Damien screamed and reached out a hand to stop his father.

What happened next surprised both of them. From Damien's hand, a bolt of ice formed and shot at his father. However, it missed his dad's hand and went straight through his chest. The phone dropped to the floor and so did Damien's father.

"Dad!" Damien exclaimed running over and dropping to his knees beside his father, "I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean, it was an accident, I swear I…"

"Camp Half-Blood." his father whispered with a shaky breath.

"Okay!" Damien promised holding his father's hand and avoiding looking at the hole in his chest.

"Love you." his father whispered.

"I love you too Dad." Damien said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Damien's heart and then the sound of the dial tone on the landline. It was all so quiet compared to only moments before. Damien couldn't remember why going camping was so important to him; it all seemed so insignificant now. Shakily he got to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen. In the phone book was a pamphlet for Camp Half Blood which his father had shown him once. He had said Damien would go there one day. Opening it, Damien scanned the text before locating the address. It was far but he would have to get there. Luckily he was already packed.

Damien grabbed all the cash from the coffee can and then he had to go back to the living room to get his coat. He looked at his father's body and hoped that his dad, wherever he was, knew how sorry he was. Then he looked at where the bolt was. In the warmth of the house, the whole thing had almost melted. It could have been a harmless little icicle rather than a deadly weapon.

'There's no time to leave like the present.' Damien told himself as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists.

Damien avoided looking down at his hands as he quietly slipped out of the house and away from his whole life.


End file.
